Cyber Glasses
History Origin Cyber-Glasses, also known as Cyber-Shades, were sophisticated glasses that functioned as a communication tool that are also equipped with a sophisticated scanning array with full-spectrum sensor capability. In addition, they served as terminals to a powerful network with all members linked intimately to one another. They worked in conjunction with a virtual reality generator and worked with one another to form a network. This connection was made through a livelink that kept its users in touch with one another either on an audio level or a virtual projection. The link was capable of being jammed through very powerful and advanced scrambler based equipment. The work had the capacity to scan the planetary cybernetic and communication grid for specific keywords and references. Buffers located in the shades allowed data to be downloaded into them with files listing any relevant information on targets. Among the features included enhanced optics and a scanning array to survey the users surroundings. The scanning system allowed it to determine the defensive and offensive capabilities of targets that were projected to the wearer. Through its scanner array, Sage was able to access other Cyber-Glasses and allow her to spy on anyone that used them. The livelinking ability allowed one user to see the data from the glasses of another one thus providing line of sight in order to strike a target that would normally too far to see. X-Treme X-Men After joining Storm's X-Treme X-Men, a number of these shades were provided to the rest of the team by Sage though only she used them to their full potential. With Sage's capabilities as a living computer, she used the shades as a link to the team where she advised them and provided information to them. Sage also programmed her network to scan the world's grid for any references to the X-Men in order to alert them of any threat to anyone they knew. Upon infiltrating an underground facility at Valencia, the signals of the glasses was being jammed by a powerful scrambler that denied the X-Treme X-Men the use of Sage's assistance. Through the virtual reality generator, Sage was able to show her compatriots aspects of the Destiny Diaries that she managed to piece together that spoke of coming events. This session would be interrupted when Sage's search grid on the network detected that Gambit was wanted for the murder of the reputed crimelord Miles Warbeck. Bishop would keep the glasses active during the post-mortem of the Viceroy which allowed Sage to gather data for analysis on the murder. She would provide her findings to Storm, Thunderbird III and Rogue through the network. Neal Shaara would use the link from the glasses to access the data from Storm's when she was in Surfer's Paradise and attacked by a shark. This livelink would allow him to see the shark and he used his Mutant ability to eliminate the shark thus saving his teammate and other civilians. Through the network, Storm was able to learn that an incident had emerged in Sydney. When Tessa was ambushed by Sebastian Shaw, Lady Mastermind confiscated the glasses and used them where she admired their capabilities. Through the glasses, Sage was able to learn that the plane carrying William Stryker had crashed with no reported survivors and that the X-Men were being blamed for the incident. She would use her shades to scan the mercenaries that would ambush the X-Treme X-Men and determine the capabilities of their Hardsuits but would be knocked out by one of the attackers. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Items